


The Sun, The Star, and The Rose

by ElliotOrion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Romantic Soulmates, it sounds worse than it is, they all need hugs this is angsty ok, when i say referenced i mean like half a line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotOrion/pseuds/ElliotOrion
Summary: Peter, Harry, and Harley share a rare soulmate bond - a three way mental connection that allows them to feel each others emotions in times of heightened emotions and stress. But having a three-way bond can be both a blessing, and a curse, and it will take a lot of time for them to truly figure out how it works... and more importantly, how they work together.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this pairing a few days ago, but there is simply not enough content for them to satisfy me. The need to add some more to the tag just would NOT leave me alone until I wrote something, so this emerged after an eight hour writing binge. Idk if it makes a lick of sense, but hey i had fun doing it. 
> 
> Lmk what yall think, this is my first time writing for this triad (and my first time writing Harry in general...) and i'm curious how i did! Thanks for reading!

**Harley**

Everyone had a soulmate, and every soulmate bond was different. Some people had their soulmate’s name on their wrist, some had a personalized mark, others were colorblind until they touched their soulmate for the first time. Not every soulmate was romantic, and not everyone had only one. It was pretty common, actually, especially with those who had names or marks to have multiple. Normally it was only one romantic partner though, the others were children or best friends or family. 

Not everyone liked having a soulmate. Not everyone stayed with them, once they found each other. Harley’s dad didn’t stay, even though he was his mom’s soulmate. 

But Harley’s mom made sure to teach him the truth about soulmates. It wasn’t that they were destined to be together, happily married forever like the kids at school said. The thing with soulmates was that there was just a connection. Something that linked two people together. You got to chose what you did with that connection, or even if you wanted it. 

Most people got their soul mark when they turned ten. Harley’s teacher told him that it was because your soul wasn’t finished developing until then, so the universe couldn’t pick your soulmate before it. He wasn’t quite sure he believed that. 

He wasn’t quite sure he believed in soulmates at all. Even with what his mom told him, about it just being a connection. How could the universe decide who he’d connect with? Who gave them soulmates? Science couldn’t explain it, and the God that the pastor talked about on Sunday probably had more important things to do than match up ten-year-olds all the time. There had to be a lot of them, after all, and every year too. 

Who’s to say that they weren’t just randomly assigned? Maybe the connection was just because people wanted there to be one. Maybe his dad left because he realized there wasn’t a connection at all, he just was trying to make there be one. That doesn’t normally work, after all. Like trying to push two magnets together. 

On Harley’s tenth birthday, he sat up waiting all night, staring down at his wrist. Just waiting. The articles he’d read said that almost half of all soulmate marks appear on the wrist, since names, or initials or something, are the most common mark to have. 

But when midnight hit, there was nothing on his wrists. There was nothing all over his body, he checked, he looked in the mirror in the bathroom, all over. There was nothing. No tattoo, no name, no mark, not even a new scratch or bruise or ink drawing. He could still see color, his hair and eyes were the same colors as before, he couldn’t even feel a presence in the back of his mind. He tried reaching out because maybe his soulmate was just sleeping, so if he nudged maybe they’d wake up. Mental bonds were the rarest soulmate connections, but it was still possible. 

Harley had always wanted a bond where he could feel someone’s emotions or feel their touch. He’d never say it out loud though. 

He waited a whole hour after his birthday had officially ended, just in case it was a bit delayed. There was still nothing. 

He didn't have a mark.

Harley ran to his mother’s room, crying big, ugly tears as he tugged on her pajamas until she woke up.

“Mama there’s - there’s no mark or - or anything I don’t have a - I don’t have a soulmate mama what’s wrong why is there no - no - no mark?” He sobbed. 

“Oh baby,” his mom laughed a little, sitting up and pulling him into her lap. “I should have warned you. Your bond won’t show up until the youngest soulmate turns ten. It just means you’re a bit older than her. That’s all. You’re gonna have to be a bit patient and wait for her birthday.”

“But I don’t wanna wait!” Harley whimpered, rubbing at his tears. He wasn’t crying so hard anymore. There’s not something wrong with him. He does have a soulmate, they’re just younger, and that’s okay because they’re still out there. He doesn’t want to have no soulmate. 

Everyone has one. There’s never been someone who doesn’t. He doesn’t want to be the first, not ever.

… Maybe he does believe in soulmates. At least a little bit. At least enough to want to have someone who’s sure to be his friend. He doesn’t have any right now, just some people he met on some engineering forum. He doesn’t even know their names, though, so they don’t count. 

“But this is good, Harley! See, now you’ll know your soulmate’s birthday. When you get the mark, whatever day that is, that is their tenth birthday. They don’t get to know yours, though, so it’s something special you get to have.”

“Oh. I didn’t think ‘bout that.” He finally manages a little smile. “Can we celebrate my soulmate’s birthday? Once we know?” 

“Of course we can, pumpkin. So you keep an eye out for that mark, whenever it shows up, and we’ll make sure to add it to the birthday calendar, alright?” His mama kisses his head. “Now you go get some sleep, alright? And don’t you worry bout nothing, because you’re going to get the best soulmate ever.” 

“You think so?” Harley gasps. “They won’t… they won’t leave like dad?” His mom’s happy eyes go hard, her smile tensing up. 

“They’d be a damn fool to leave you, Harley. Just like he was.” 

“Okay.” He nodded, allowing himself to be comforted. “Goodnight mama.” 

“Goodnight pumpkin. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Harley fell asleep, dreaming about throwing his soulmate a birthday party. 

\-----

**Harry**

Harry never quite figured out how he felt about soulmates. Even when he woke up the morning of his tenth birthday, completely alone in the penthouse of Oscorp because his dad was gone… somewhere, and he’d decided that Harry didn’t need a nanny now that he was ten. He didn't know how to feel knowing that he'd get his mark today. 

He looked down at his wrist first thing in the morning and looked all over his body before he took a shower, but there were no marks. That was okay, really, there was still plenty of time for something to show up later. It meant he still had time to figure things out. 

Peter was obsessed with the idea of soulmates. He was so eager for his birthday, which was coming soon. Harry always pretended he was equally excited. It made Peter happy, and he liked making Peter happy. 

And he was excited, but not like Peter was. Peter was always wondering about what his soul mark would be, what he’d do when he met his soulmate, whether they’d be friends or partners or family. Peter wasn’t picky, he just wanted the connection. 

Harry wanted a romantic partner. He wanted someone who’d stay with him, who wouldn’t care about him being rich or just want to be with him for power. At school, everyone wanted to be his friend, but it was only because he was an Osborn, not because he was Harry. They’d tell him too, ten year olds weren’t great at subtlety. They’d say their parents told them to be friends with him, so would he like to come to their birthday party, he could bring his dad. 

His dad didn’t even leave a note saying happy birthday for Harry. There was no way he’d go to some other kid’s party. 

A soulmate meant they wouldn’t be like those kids. They’d be connected to his soul, to him, not his name. 

He really hoped that they didn’t have the name mark. If they did… 

No. They wouldn’t. They’d have something that they could talk through, but that they wouldn’t know who he was until they got close. A mental bond, or the writing on the skin one. He’d even take the pain one. His dad had plenty of access to health care, so if he had the bond where his soulmates wounds were on him too, then he could fix it for them. He’d like that, even if it hurt a bit. 

Harry’s phone buzzed when he got out of the shower. He didn’t even have to think about who was texting him. He just knew. 

**!!!!!!!!!!!!Happy birthday Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Is it still ok if Aunt May picks you up at noon? We’ve got everything all set up!!**

Thanks Peter! That works, I’ll meet you two in front of the building like Normal, okay? 

**Yayy!! I can’t wait to c u! Did you get your mark yet?**

No, not yet. I’ll let you know when I do, don’t worry.

**Ok!! we’ll sys!**

Harry sets down his phone, feeling just a bit better about his birthday now that he’s talked to Peter. The Parkers throw him a party every year because his dad never does. There’s a theme and everything because as Aunt May says, you are never too old for an Iron Man pinata. It’s normally just the four of them, but he never feels lonely at the Parkers. 

As he pours himself cereal for breakfast, Harry wonders who his soulmate will be. His mom’s soulmate was her best friend, but he hasn’t seen her in years. He’s never met his dad’s soulmate. He’s pretty sure that he never even tried to find them. Harry has to wonder who’s unfortunate enough to have Norman as a soulmate. Are they waiting for him to contact them? Do they eagerly wait for him? 

No. Anyone who’s that connected to his dad probably is just as mean as he is. 

He wants his soulmate to be nice. Happy, and smart, and funny, and good at giving hugs. 

Harry can’t picture much else besides that. 

The only person he can picture when thinking about a soulmate, about someone who’s connected to you in a way that even science can’t explain, who’s always there for you and always cares… 

He can only ever picture Peter. 

\-----

**Peter**

On Peter’s tenth birthday, he did not look down at his wrist or check himself in the mirror for any names or marks or new scars. He did not prod at a mental connection or write hi on his hand right away, in case he and his soulmate had the ink mark. He just laid in bed, his eyes clenched closed so that he wouldn’t open them to a black and white world. 

Up until he woke up, he’d been so excited for his soulmate. He’d had so many theories as to who they’d be and how they’d meet, he wrote stories about them and wondered if they’d like science as much as he did. He looked up all sorts of things about soulmates, researched the science and the theories and the stories of famous soulmates, both good and bad.

But now, now that he could open his eyes and see his new soul mark… he was scared. What if his soulmate didn’t like him? What if they never met? What if he had a soulmate who hated him? What if he only had their initials, or worse, just a tattoo, and he’d spend forever looking for someone with the same mark? 

What if he didn’t have one at all? 

Peter couldn’t lay in bed with his eyes closed forever though. He had to pee, and Harry was coming over for Peter’s birthday party today. Harry hadn’t gotten his soul mark yet, his soulmate wasn’t ten, according to Aunt May. Maybe he doesn’t have his yet either? Maybe he won’t get one for years and years! Some people’s soulmates are their kids, or they’re going to be a mentor to a kid, and those people won’t get their marks until their soulmate is born. 

That’s the only time that you get a mark before you’re ten, after all. If your soulmate is a parent figure of some sort, then if the adult is already older than ten, you get it when you are born. A kid at school, Flash, he’d had his soul mark his whole life because his soulmate was going to be his father figure. 

No one ever mentioned how weird it was that the person who’d be a father to Flash wasn’t actually his dad. Uncle Ben said it’d be rude, and it was probably a sensitive topic for Flash to talk about. 

Peter hoped Flash’s soulmate would be like Uncle Ben. 

Carefully, Peter opened his eyes. He could still see color! The Iron Man poster above his desk was still a brilliant gold and red, and he could see blues and browns and greens, so he didn’t have the bond where you couldn’t see the color of your soulmate’s eyes. 

He glanced down at his wrists, but there was no name or timer. That was okay, he never really liked the idea of those. He wanted to get to know his soulmate as themself, not by who they might be. He’d held Harry when he cried about Peter being his only friend too many times to want a name and nothing else. 

Peter checked himself over in the mirror, but there were no other marks. He wrote “Hi! I’m Peter!” On the back of his hand, in the nicest handwriting he could, but no other messages showed up on his skin. 

Did he not have a soulmate? Aunt May said he was born very early in the day, so he should have his soul mark by now. 

Something stirred in the back of his mind. Something dim, but growing stronger, a… a feeling of excitement, but not one he recognized as his own. He wasn’t excited right now, he was scared, he was terrified because he didn’t know what this was and what if something was wrong with him, what if he didn’t have a soulmate, what if he’s broken… but he could feel something, pushing right against his heart. Excitement. Warmth. Happiness, mixed with a bit of confusion. The feeling prodded at his mind the - the presence, searching for an answer. 

Peter prodded right back, finding the shape of someone, someone tucked into the back of his mind, their presence growing as they get happier and happier. He could feel it. He could feel them! 

This was his soulmate. They must have been waiting for him to turn ten. Maybe for a long time. Forever even. Peter could feel some undercurrent of relief to it all. Like letting out a breath you’ve been holding for way too long, finally being able to breathe easily. 

But… wait. Wait that - that was weird. There was another presence, this one shy and tucked behind his heart, feeling uncertain as they reached out. The excitement of the first one grew, so much Peter could practically see them jumping up and down. It made him laugh, the emotions of his soulmate bubbling over into him. 

It affected his second soulmate too, because their nerves quickly disappeared into their own tentative excitement, though theirs was a lot more like relief than the first. They relaxed into the warm bond that flowed through all three of them. 

Peter had never heard of a three-way mental bond. Mental bonds were rare, and a three-way bond like theirs was even rarer. People had multiple soulmates all the time, but usually, their two soulmates weren’t also soulmates with each other. 

They made a triangle. He and his two soulmates. He decided then and there that his favorite shape was going to be a triangle. 

Peter went back to his bedroom, curling up on his bed with a big smile on his face. He spent the rest of the morning connecting to his soulmates, testing their connection, seeing just how much of them he could feel. 

He could sense one of them holding his hand. He could feel the other’s fingers skimming his cheek, and when he hugged himself, he could feel their shock as they felt it too. He could get a sense of who they were, two boys, his age. He settled into the warmth behind his heart and in the back of his mind, knowing they were there, that they’d always be there. 

But eventually, the emotions he felt were just his own again. He could no longer feel their touch ghosting along his skin, not there but real just the same. He lost them.  
Before Peter could start panicking though, he prodded where he knew they should be, and he felt a reassuring spark of comfort. They were both still there, both still with him. Just quieter, now that the initial excitement and fear and confusion was gone.

They were his. 

They were his two soulmates, and he’d always be there for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angst and i'm not sorry about this :3 there is a happy ending but it will hurt on the way there. Enjoy 
> 
> TW: Mentions of hate crimes (towards the very end), very brief mention of child abuse.

**Peter**

By the time Peter was seventeen, he’d figured out a lot of things about his soulmate bond. He could always feel them there, but emotions only came through in moments of extreme distress or big emotions. His soulmates had surged forward to comfort him when Uncle Ben died, and when he first got bit by the spider, and when he was trapped under the rubble by the Vulture. They came forward whenever he had panic attacks or sensory overloads or when he got really good news that had him jumping around his room in excitement. 

Just like they comforted him, he comforted them. The first soulmate he’d felt, the one nestled in the back of his mind, had a few moments where Peter could almost feel physical pain coming through like he’d gotten punched in the face or something. There was this one time where he had a week of extreme emotions, super excited, super scared, super guilty and happy, and sad. Peter doesn’t know what happened that week, but he really wants to figure it out. 

He gave that soulmate the nickname Starlight. He wasn’t sure where it came from, but it felt right, and their other soulmate agreed. The past few years, since they were thirteen, Starlight had been full of guilt and fear, so strong Peter could always feel it weighing down the back of his mind. He wanted so badly to help him, and he and his other soulmate were always sending him reassuring emotions. 

His other soulmate, he nicknamed Harry.

Because his other soulmate was Harry. His best friend Harry, the one who was always there for him, the one he’d known since he was a kid. The one who was taken away from him and sent to England for boarding school, just when he needed him most. 

The one who hadn’t talked to him for nearly two years after he’d arrested his father. 

They’d figured out that they were two of their three-way bond the very day it happened. It wasn’t hard, three-way mental bonds are basically unheard of, and for both of them to get one the same day… It became another way for them to connect. 

Both Peter and Starlight would reassure and comfort Harry when Norman hurt him, both of them able to feel the lingering pain of his bruises. But it was only Peter who was around to hug Harry and brush away his tears. He wasn’t sure how Starlight felt about that. He wasn’t sure Starlight knew. 

Starlight definitely knew that something happened with Harry though. After Peter arrested Norman, Harry shut off their bond. Peter was the first to figure it out, how to keep their intense emotions away from the others, to protect them from the pain of being Spiderman. It was always temporary though, more for the physical pain aspect than the emotion. They were always still there. But Harry figured out how to do it completely somehow, and so he’d shut Peter out. Not just blocking him or not answering calls, but from their soulmate bond entirely. 

All that was left was a burning ache where Harry’s warmth should be behind his heart. 

And poor Starlight had to deal with it, not knowing what was happening. Harry cutting off Peter meant that Starlight was being cut out too. Their soulmate bond went between all of them, continuous, flowing easily. There was no way to share something with one, not the other. 

When Harry did it, when he cut them off, Starlight had panicked, thinking Harry was dead, most likely. It’d taken Peter hours to calm him down. He wasn’t sure Starlight understood the emotions he was trying to send, trying to say ‘he’s okay. It’s not you. It’s never been you.’ But emotions are hard to explain complicated things with, so it never quite worked. 

Peter hates himself for losing Harry. But he hates himself more for hurting Starlight with his actions. 

\-----

**Harry**

There was rarely a night anymore where Harry didn’t feel empty. Sometimes he’d cry himself to sleep. Other times he wouldn’t sleep at all, he just would stare at the ceiling. Sometimes he’d wonder about how Peter and their Starlight were doing. Sometimes he’d stalk Peter’s social media, or would write a letter or would start a text a hundred times, never knowing what to say. 

He’d cut himself off from both of his soulmates, and it felt like he’d torn out his heart in doing so. He seemed to ache all the time, always feeling so incomplete. It made him angry and cold, lashing out at anyone who dared come close. He’d start yelling at anyone who dared to mention Norman in front of him. He’d start yelling at just about anything. 

Harry missed his soulmates more than he ever thought possible. His whole body ached to feel that connection again. He only knew Starlight was even still alive because he could feel him constantly prodding their connection. Starlight wanted him back. So did Harry. 

But for some reason, he couldn’t figure out how to reopen their bond. 

He’d cut it off in his fury at Peter when he’d called Harry sobbing out a broken explanation for why he had to arrest Norman. Peter had been in a hospital bed, bandages around his torso and arms, and machines beeping around him. He looked like shit. 

Harry couldn’t find it in himself to worry though. He felt all of Peter’s guilt through their bond, felt Starlight trying to make it better however he could, but he couldn’t think about any of that. All he could think of was his father. 

His father, who used to terrify him and beat him the few times he was home because Harry wasn’t good enough, he was never, ever good enough. He thought about how Norman shipped him off and convinced himself that maybe - maybe it was because he realized that Harry wasn’t safe around him, with his anger and his fucked up experiments. Maybe it was a sign of love, and he was - he was going to come back, once he’d figured out how to control himself, but then Peter just - he just threw him in jail and he’d never see his dad again. 

He thought about how Peter always comforted him, always promised he’d be okay when his dad got mad, and always hated his dad for how he'd hurt Harry. He wondered if Norman was actually doing anything wrong or if Peter was just angry at him. He wondered if it was his fault his dad did those things, maybe he just hadn’t been good enough so he had to do something else. 

Harry had disconnected the video call, and he’d cried. 

The whole time he sobbed into his pillow, he could feel Peter’s presence. Soothing him, his phantom touch brushing away his tears like he used to do at home. He could feel Peter’s concern. 

And all that grief turned to anger. So he shut Peter out. And in the process, he shut Starlight out. 

He never wanted to shut Starlight out. He never wanted to hurt him. 

A few months later, when Norman’s trial happened and Harry saw all the evidence of his crimes, when he saw the video of Spiderman, of Peter, trying to talk to his dad, coming so, so close to dying… Harry regretted shutting his soulmates out. He regretted it with all his being. 

But he couldn’t reopen it. No matter what he tried, and he tried everything, he couldn’t reopen it. 

He was alone. Completely alone. No soulmates. No Norman. Not even his false friends, all of them driven away by his anger and grief. 

Reaching out to Peter while their bond was still shut seemed impossible. 

He had to do it though. He had to do it, and he had to do it now. 

Because Harry was finally going home. It was time. 

\-----

**Harley**

Once he got his soul bond and his two soulmates, Harley couldn’t remember why he’d ever thought that soulmates were stupid. They were his everything. One of them, the one who always got panic attacks and nightmares, he called his Sun. The other, the one who he knew was being hurt, but couldn’t do anything about, he called his Rose. 

Abbie always laughed, called him a sap. He was, but he didn’t care. 

Even if he’d never talked to them, even if he had no idea who they were or where they were, he loved them. He knew he loved them, and he knew they loved him back. They were always there. Always. 

And then they weren’t. 

Well, then Rose wasn’t. Sun was still there, reassuring him that it was okay as he cried, thinking that Rose was dead. He was devastated, and he couldn’t imagine why Sun wasn’t too. Did Sun not love Rose? They could be platonic, but Harley could definitely feel the love between them too. And even then, losing a soulmate is heartbreaking, no matter your relationship with them. 

It took him a while, but he eventually figured it out. 

Rose wasn’t dead. He cut off from them. And Sun knew why. 

Meaning Sun and Rose knew each other. They’d already found each other, and they hadn’t come to find him. They didn’t care enough to find him, and now he wasn’t there to fix whatever had happened to make Rose cut him out. Sun felt so guilty over it, so it was definitely his fault. If Harley had been there, maybe he could have stopped it. Stopped the argument or - or whatever happened. 

But all of that passed over his worries quickly. Sure he was mad at whatever Sun did to piss off Rose, but Sun was always so eager to help, always such a martyr, putting himself before everyone else until he was so burned out that it was strong enough for Harley to feel that exhaustion too. Whatever Sun did, it wasn’t malicious, and he didn’t mean to hurt Rose. 

What he’s so, so hurt about, is that neither Rose nor Sun have tried to find him. 

Which is unfair, as his mama and Abbie love to point out. There’s no way for them to know who he is. They can’t send names or addresses or anything identifiable across their strong-emotions-only bond. Hell, he had no idea if they actually had tried, really. Sun and Rose probably found each other on accident, just a random chance encounter. He can tell they are far from him, especially Rose ever since they reached middle school. It’s not their fault. 

He still feels betrayed. Abandoned. Just like when his dad left. Just like when Tony left. Just like always. 

Harley kept those emotions hidden from Sun as best he could, but he had a feeling Sun knew. Sun knew a lot of things, things Harley didn’t even realize sometimes.   
Sun knew he felt guilty. When he was thirteen, he’d accidentally slipped up and told his mama that Sun and Rose were boys. She knew he loved them, romantically. Two people he knew were boys. 

She was so upset. Not at him, no, she assured him she’d always love him. But upset because she knew Rose Hill. She knew if anyone else found out, Harley would be chased out of town, whether Sun and Rose were his soulmates or not. She was so worried, still was. 

Harley never saw anything wrong with loving his soulmates. They were soulmates, so of course, he loved them, gender be damned. He wasn’t guilty or ashamed about that.   
He just felt bad for making his mom upset. He felt guilty for hurting her. 

Like when some kid at school found a letter he wrote to Rose, begging him to come back, in his backpack, and shared it around the school. Like when he ran home with bruised ribs and a broken wrist, gasping in pain after a bunch of older kids cornered him outside of school. 

That happened yesterday. 

Today, Tony Stark sent his private jet to land in their backyard and take Harley away, take him somewhere where he’ll be safe, and not drowned in the river because loving two boys is even worse than loving one. 

Today, he’s finally going to New York. 

Today, for the first time ever, he can feel Sun’s presence in his heart growing with every mile closer to the city he flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the exact same scenario for Harley going to NYC in every fic i write with him. It's the angst it brings, okay? i love him, but that sweet sweet drama...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh im not actually satisfied with this ending, I feel like i rushed it too much and got the characterization wrong and just... oh well. i dont have enough time to work on making this longer or anything (I'm sort of in the middle of publishing a book right now), so this will have to do. I hope yall enjoy it anyways! thank you to everyone for reading and commenting!!!
> 
> also, for a bunch of geniuses, they are all so oblivious and i loved it.

**Peter**

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, he’s coming closer!” Peter runs into Tony’s lab, skidding on the floor in his Thor socks. 

“Huh? Who’s coming closer?” Tony looks up from the screen he’s squinting at. There’s some sort of paperwork on there, probably Pepper making him sign stuff again. 

“Starlight! I can feel them coming closer, Mr. Stark it’s - they are getting stronger, like Harry was when he was here! Do you think he’s coming to New York? He feels so sad and guilty and hurt, he’s really hurt, but he’s also really, really excited like he’s going somewhere cool, like maybe here for the first time! Do you think he’s coming here? Do you think I’ll finally meet him?”

“Wait, wait, slow down, Underoos. What do you mean he feels hurt?” Tony frowns. 

“I think he got beat up, remember how I told you we can feel each other’s pain if it’s strong and like, combined with big emotions? Well I can feel my ribs, and my wrist too, it’s like, throbbing even though it’s fine, and my face feels really tender like when Norman would hurt Harry.” Tony knew all about Peter’s soulmates, so he didn’t bother trying to explain anything. He was there when Peter fell apart after Harry cut them off after the Green Goblin thing, so he’s well aware of all of their drama. 

“Right… And you said he’s getting closer?” 

“Yea! I can like, feel him and it’s getting stronger,” Peter slows down for a second to focus on the warmth growing in his mind as his soulmate finally nears him. “Do you think I’ll finally meet him? God, I so want to meet him, Mr. Stark.” Tears started welling up in his eyes, his breath catching in his tight throat. “I just want him here.”

“I know kid, I know.” Tony sighs, patting his shoulder. “Maybe soon, alright?”

“Yea. Yea, soon.” Peter nods, taking a steadying breath and sitting down. “Anyways, Friday said you needed to talk to me?”

“Right, so, uh… well… there’s going to be another kid coming to live here. His name is Harley, he’s about your age. He’s um… He got into some trouble where he lives, in Tennessee, so he’s coming here. It’s safer for him.” Tony rubs the back of his neck, wincing a little. “I did not explain that well, did I?” 

“Not really,” Peter grins. “What kind of trouble?”

“I mean, that’s really his story to tell, but it wasn’t his fault. He’s injured right now, but Dr. Cho flew down with Happy and she’s got him all bandaged up by now. He’ll be going to Midtown with you, he’s another little genius. Because apparently I didn’t have enough genius teenagers running loose in my tower.” Tony mutters that last part. “Anyways, I’m hoping you can show him around the labs, and help him out at Midtown if that’s okay with you? He… might be a little on edge with school.”

“Sure.” Peter nods slowly. On edge at school? Why? What kind of trouble did this Harley get into? How does he know Mr. Stark? Tony’s never mentioned a Harley, but now he’s just letting him live in the tower? 

“The plane has landed, Boss. Mr. Keener is making his way to the penthouse.” Friday interrupts whatever Peter was going to say next. 

“Shit, already? How come Happy flies fast for everyone but me?” Tony groans, running a hand over his face. “Come on kid.” 

Peter follows Tony upstairs, trying to imagine who this Harley might be. Is he another physicist like him? That might be fun, having someone else to bounce ideas off who isn’t quite as intimidating as Mr. Stark. Or is he another engineer? Mr. Stark would love another engineer, maybe then Peter could get out of holding shit down when he pounds it out. That sound always hurts his ears so much.

The elevator opens. A kid hovering by the couch jumps sky high, a terrified stare morphing into something eager and happy.

Peter would be a lot more concerned about this Harley’s apparent terror, if he wasn’t suddenly concerned with Starlight’s own terror and spark of joy that flashes through Peter’s bond.

Once he’s sure Starlight is okay, Peter turns his attention back to Harley, who’s now hugging Tony tight. He’s frankly adorable, with curly blond hair and a constellation of freckles across his face and a huge grin even though it must be hurting the bruises on his face. He’s got his arm in a cast and a sling, though he doesn’t seem too concerned with it. Dr. Cho must have given him some pain meds or something. 

“Thank you for letting me come here, old man.” Harley pulls back from the hug, a smaller, tentative smile on his face. 

“Of course. Like hell was I letting you stay there.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Harley, I want you to meet my other kid, Peter. Peter, this is Harley.” 

“Hey,” Harley waves at him, ducking his head shyly. 

“Hi.” Peter waves too. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Really?” Harley gasps. 

“If back home got you looking like an eggplant, then yea, I am,” Peter said. Harley let out a sharp laugh, which definitely did not send butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Harley had such a nice laugh, and such a pretty smile… 

No. Peter couldn’t be thinking those kinds of things, he had Harry and Starlight. He had his soulmates, even if one of them… even if one of them didn’t want him. Harley was cute, but Starlight felt so, so close now, and Peter was determined to find him. 

Maybe he was going on a field trip to Stark Industries! They’d opened up overnight field trips for high schoolers recently, so he could be downstairs at one of them, and that’s why he felt so close. Once he was done meeting Harley, he’d go down and see what groups were visiting right now. He’s pretty sure there’s at least one school there, there is most Fridays and all. 

“Oh good, you two are getting along!” Tony sighs in relief. “Peter, can you show Harley around for me? I need to get to a board meeting that Pepper might actually kill me for missing.” 

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark.” Tony left the penthouse, leaving a rather awkward silence in his wake. 

“Okay, well, I can show you your room first, and then the lab? Mr. Stark said you were another genius, though that’s kind of all I got about you. He’s never talked about you until like, right now, he said you were being rushed here because you got in trouble but it wasn’t your fault or something and you were from Tennessee but I don’t know how you two met or anything and fuck I’m rambling…” Peter groans, hiding his face in his hands. “Sorry, I’m just feeling kind of distracted right now.” 

“Why?” Harley frowns, tucking his hands into his pockets. God he looks cute right now, leather jacket and ripped jeans and an old Nirvana shirt that he could have pulled from Mr. Stark’s closet… No, nope, Starlight was probably downstairs, no thinking Harley was cute, damn it. 

“Soulmate stuff.” Peter waves his hand. “Come on, your room is this way.” He let Harley down the hall, opening the door to what is really the guest room. 

Or, one of them. Rhodey’s also got a room on this floor that he calls the guest room, even though no one else does. No matter how infrequently he’s here, that’s his room, and the only two actual guest rooms are Harley’s new room and the small one at the end of the hall where Pepper’s parents stay the few times they visit. 

The very, very few times they visit. 

They don’t like Tony much.

The rest of the guest rooms are a few floors below, and technically they aren’t guest rooms either, but rooms waiting for new Avengers. Tony knew there would be more of them joining eventually, so when he made the Avengers part of the tower, he made sure to include extra space. 

He’s really feeling distracted. Harley’s so close, passing right by him as he walks into the spacious room, so close Peter can hear his heartbeat and smell that distinct mix of motor oil and hay and… 

His chest burns when Harley passes by. Starlight must be feeling jealous. 

“This is bigger than my living room and kitchen combined.” Harley turned to face Peter with a wide eyes stare. “There’s a bathtub and a shower. Separate. And it’s just mine?”

“Tony’s a billionaire, I’m not quite sure what you expected. The master bedroom has a waterfall. This is my room, by the way.” Peter taps on the door next to Harley’s, before turning to see Harley growing even more shocked. Probably the waterfall bit. He had the same expression on when he saw it, having to haul Tony back to bed at Pepper’s bequest. 

“Come on, if you think this is cool you’re going to love the lab.” 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…” Harley rubs his temples. “I mean I knew I should expect this, what with the private plane and all, but I met him when he was wearing a stolen poncho and looked like shit, I guess it never quite clicked.” 

“When was Tony wearing a stolen poncho? He’d never be caught dead in a poncho.” Peter laughs at the image of it, unable to connect it to the Tony he knows. No wonder Harley’s a bit shocked. 

“It was during the Mandarin incident. I found him hiding in my garage with a beat-up suit that I helped him fix. I threatened him with a potato gun, definitely gave him a few panic attacks, almost died a little, and then he did up my garage all fancy. It was awesome.” 

“Oh cool! I was watching all that on the news, it was so scary but so cool too!” Peter laughs. “I was a big Iron Man fan.” 

“You and me both.” The two of them laughed. 

“Oh, by the way, Friday’s the tower’s AI, you can ask her to do anything and she’ll help you out. Say hi Friday!” Peter looks up with a smile, something Tony always tells him he doesn’t need to do. But it just feels polite, okay?

“Hello Mini Stark. Hello Potato Boy. Would you like me to take you to the Lab?” Friday says as they enter the elevator. 

“Yes please. Thank you Friday.” 

“Whoa. That’s cool.” Harley grins. “I have an AI too, but they’re not nearly as cool as that.”

“Mr. Stark is the king of AIs.” Peter shrugs. “Here we go.” 

The door opens, and he’s pretty sure Harley is about to scream. 

**Harley**

The lab is so cool. So unbelievably cool that Harley has to bite back a scream of excitement. There are projects everywhere, and Iron Man suit just laying on a table half dissected, huge holographic screens and workbenches and tools and materials and a big cabinet full of chemicals and everything he could ever ask for. He thought that his garage was amazing, but this… this was incredible. 

“This is Tony’s lab?” Harley whispers. 

“No, this is mine, actually. Yours is going to be across the hall, it’ll be set up for… whatever you do most, I guess. Tony’s is just below the penthouse, there’s a set of stairs to get to it from up there. But I thought I’d show you the one you’d use most first.” 

“Oh.” Harley nods, looking out the reinforced glass windows that separate the lab from the hallway. Across from that… another lab. That one set up for an engineer, with old cars for repairing and metal sheets against the wall and saws and everything… oh, he was in heaven. It was official. 

“Yea, the elevator opens into both labs, Friday just brought me to mine because… well, it’s mine.” Peter shrugs. “You can look around if you’d like, just don’t touch any of the chemicals. A lot of them are explosive.” 

“I do know chemicals you know. Shouldn’t you, like... not leave them around if they are dangerous?” Harley snorts, wandering through the lab. 

“I was working on something right before Mr. Stark called me in to talk about you. Also, I was distracted like I mentioned.” 

“Soulmate?”

“Yea, he’s… he’s close. I think he’s downstairs, actually, on one of the field trips.” Peter smiles softly, sitting down in a chair and looking down at his hands. “I’m so excited to meet him. I know my other one, but we didn’t know how to find our third. And… and I haven’t talked to the one I know in a couple of years.”

“Why not?” Harley walks over to the window, something nagging at the back of his head. Something important. He’s not sure what it’s trying to say, what Sun is trying to make him pay attention to, but somehow, he knows that he needs to keep Peter talking. 

“It’s… I don’t want to talk about it.” Harley looks over his shoulder, seeing Peter wipe away a few stray tears. 

“I… I have a three-way bond too,” Harley admits. “One of them cut off from us a while ago. I get it. It’s… It’s so hard. I’m sorry you have to deal with it too.” 

“It’s fine. It was… it was my fault anyway. I hurt him and in the process hurt our third and now I’ve just… got to live with it.” Peter shakes his head, pressing the heel of his palms to his eyes until he’s stopped crying. “Anyways. Sorry to get depressing, that’s just my drama and all.” He laughs, once again smiling like he had been the whole time.

Harley could tell how forced it was now though. 

“I’d say you could get started on a project or something, but with your arm and your injuries, you probably shouldn’t. So do you want to go watch movies or something until dinner is ready?”

“Sure. Hey, so when do I get to meet the Avengers?”

“Dinner. We all tend to eat together. It’s chaotic.” 

“We?”

“Yea, we, as in the whole family. I’m close with Mr. Stark, so I’m close with the Avengers. They’ve… well, they’ve sort of adopted me. Um… literally.” Peter won’t meet his eyes. “My, um… My aunt died, kind of recently. Drunk driver. It…”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to talk about it.” Harley put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Though, he is curious. His aunt? Where are Peter’s parents? Or his Uncle? Tony had talked about Peter a lot on their monthly video calls, but he always said Peter was his intern. 

How was he close enough with an intern to adopt him? 

Something was off about Peter. And something in him was desperate to find out. 

The two of them settled down on the couch, Friday pulling up Star Wars at Peter’s request. It led to an intense argument over which movie was better, that had both of them laughing and throwing popcorn at each other. 

It was so relaxing. So right. Harley didn’t feel any of the fear or tension or guilt he’d been feeling since Michael found his letter to Rose. He didn’t feel any of that heavy weight he’d been carrying since his mom found out he was gay. He just felt light, and he could tell Sun felt light too, relief coursing through their bond. It was comfortable, warm and… 

“Mini Stark, there is someone at the front desk asking to see you.” Friday interrupted, turning down the volume of the movie automatically.

“Who?” Peter wrinkles his nose in confusion. Harley should not have found it as adorable as he did. “Ned’s busy this weekend, and MJ’s got family over.” 

“Harry Osborn.” 

Peter pales so quickly Harley reached out, worried that he might fall over. 

“Peter? Peter are you okay?” Harley gasps. It’s not from concern though. It’s from the sheer panic tearing through his bond, and the harsh pain stabbing into the place where Rose used to settle. 

Slowly, Peter’s stare turned to face him. “It’s my soulmate. The… the one who cut off. It’s - it’s him. He’s back.”

“Oh. Oh fuck.” 

**Harry**

Harry had spent twenty minutes pacing in the alleyway next to Stark Tower, constantly second-guessing himself. He should text first. No, he should do this face to face. He had to explain, and he loved Peter too much to do it over text. 

Peter was just a few floors above him. He’d emailed Harry a barely understandable message about how May had died and the Starks were taking him in and how desperately he needed Harry and where the funeral was… Harry had wanted to go, but to leave during the school year required a parent's signed permission, even if he was an Osborn, and his father refused to sign. Even if it was his soulmate’s last surviving family member’s funeral. 

Done with pacing, Harry walked through the front doors before he could lose his nerve. The lady at the front desk looked shocked to see him. He’d been in the papers a bunch, the new CEO of Oscorp and the youngest billionaire in the world, finally returning from overseas after Norman died in jail. And now he was in Stark Industries, his direct competitor. 

Yea, she had every right to look suspicious. 

“I need to speak to Peter Parker.” He gave her a tense smile. 

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No. He’s my soulmate, and I need to speak with him.” Harry kept his media smile on, even as the words burned on his tongue. “Please.” 

The receptionist must have seen something on his face, because she said, “I’ll let him know.” Harry was shocked it was that easy. Were people aware his soulmate was Peter? The media hadn’t found out before he left, but he hadn’t been keeping tabs since the Norman incident, and if Peter was now Stark’s adopted son, it’s possible they found his soulmate. 

Oh shit. Did Tony Stark know that they were soulmates? What if he got Peter in trouble for this? Stark would not be happy about this. Not at all. 

An elevator opens to a crowd of gasps and whispers. Harry looked up, not sure if he was terrified or relieved to see Peter was willing to meet with him. 

But it wasn’t Peter. It was Stark. 

“You. Come with me.” Tony’s eyes narrow dangerously. Fuck. 

Harry straightened his suit jacket, following Stark back into the elevator. He didn’t say a word to Harry, and Harry sure wasn’t going to say anything back. 

They land on a largely empty conference floor, where Stark shoved him into one of the rooms. 

“Do you have any idea how much you’ve hurt Peter? Huh? And now you just - just show up here? Unannounced, demanding to see him? You Osborns are all the same. Like hell am I letting you talk to him. You don’t deserve that, not after all of this. You didn’t even go to May’s funeral, and you bet your ass I know he told you!” Stark paces up and down the room, alternating between tugging at his hair and waving his arms around. “You have no idea how much he’s cried over you! None! He started self harming again, Osborn, do you understand that? He hadn’t since Ben died, but he started because you shut him and Starlight out and Starlight was suffering and he didn’t know what to goddamn do! And now you just - you just show up?” 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispers, sitting in a chair and making himself as small as he can. He can handle business people screaming at him about how he’ll ruin the company because he’s too young and he’ll never be as good as his father. He can handle that. 

But for some reason, Stark just reminds him of Norman right now. Maybe its because Harry believes every word he’s saying. Stark’s right about all of it. He’s hurt Peter, more than he… more than he knew. And it’s all his fault. 

“That’s all? That’s all you have to say? You’re sorry? Sorry doesn’t cut it, Osborn!” 

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t - I don’t know what else to say! I fucked up. I know I did, and when I realized what I’d done I couldn’t - I couldn’t get it back and I was too scared to talk to Peter when I couldn’t reopen our bond and I couldn’t leave school to go to May’s funeral because my dad wouldn’t sign the release papers and I couldn’t sneak out because the security was too good and I didn’t… I didn’t know what to do, okay? I tried to fix it! I tried… I tried…” The tears start. Harry knew he’d cry. He just didn’t want to be doing it in front of Stark. 

“You tried to fix it?” A quiet voice whispers from the doorway. Both Stark and Harry gasp, realizing… realizing Peter’s there. Peter with… some other kid, who’s looking pale and confused and uncomfortable but that doesn’t matter because Peter is there. Here. Tentatively walking forward and reaching out for Harry. “You tried to get us back?”

“It was only a few months before I regretted it. I’m so, so sorry Peter, I didn’t - I wanted to open it so bad but I couldn’t figure out how and I tried everything and I tried to get back for May and I’m so, so sorry I couldn’t and I - “ Harry cuts off as Peter throws his arms around his neck, crying just as hard as he is. 

“I’m sorry Peter.” Harry hides his face in Peter’s neck, trying so very hard to cut off his tears enough to explain. 

“I know. It’s okay. We’ll get you back to us.” Peter promises him, rubbing his back. They sink to the floor, curled around each other as they cry.

“I thought you didn’t want me to come back. I thought that was why I couldn’t reopen it. You were too mad I did that.” Harry admits. He’s not sure if it removes weight from his shoulders to say it out loud or if it just adds a hundred more. 

“I’ve wanted you back more than I’ve wanted anything in my life. And so has our Starlight.” 

“Um…” Harry and Peter jerk their heads up, to see the other kid that came in with Peter standing by the door still. Stark’s gone, though Harry’s sure he’s not forgiven yet. He’s got no idea why the guy is still there, who he is or how he knows Peter or why he’s all beat up. 

“Harley? What’re… what’s going on?” Peter frowns. Harley then. His name is Harley. 

Something shifts inside Harry. Something familiar. 

“I… you two have a third. Right?”

“Yes?” Peter frowns. “I told you that Harley.” 

“And your aunt died ten months ago.” 

“Yes…” 

“You cut off the bond two years ago, around when Norman Osborn was arrested?” Harley points at Harry. 

“Where are you going with this?”

“Peter, did someone you know die when you were fourteen or fifteen?” 

“Um… my Uncle Ben. How did you know that?” Peter frowns. 

“Harry did you get beat up a lot as a kid?” Harley seems to be getting frantic now, tugging at his hair just like Stark did as his voice starts shaking. 

“My dad.” Harry nods. Peter rubs his side gently, helping him relax as he stiffens up at the very mention of what Norman would do. 

“I think I’m your third.” Harley’s back hits the wall and he slides to the ground, a look of pure, utter shock on his face. “I think - I think I’m your third…” 

Harry and Peter look at each other, Peter with growing excitement, and Harry with pure shock. He hadn’t felt Starlight in years and now… now he might have met him? By some miracle, he’d met his other soulmate, even with fucking up so much? 

“Harley, come here,” Peter’s eyes light up, in that adorable way they do whenever he gets an idea. Harley scooches over, looking vaguely like a spooked dear. 

It was, frankly, cute as fuck. 

Peter took Harley’s hand, before nodding to Harry to do the same. He looked over at Harley, silently asking if it was okay. 

Harley reached out and took his hand for him. 

And their bond burst open. Where Harry had felt so empty and cold for so long, warmth and emotions flooded in. He could feel Peter’s relief at seeing Harry and relief at finding Starlight and excitement at them finally, finally being together. He could feel confusion and tentative excitement and budding tears from Starlight - no, Harley. He could feel their presence back in his mind, so much stronger than they had been due to their proximity. He wasn’t hollow anymore. 

He was complete again. 

“Oh my god.” Harry let out a choked sob. “They’re back. You - you’re back.” He looks up at Harley, silent tears dripping down his cheeks. He can’t seem to decide who to look at right now, his eyes flicking between Harry and Peter like he was afraid they’d disappear if he didn’t keep an eye on them. 

“I… Why did cut us off, Rose?” Harley settles on him, fear leaking through the bond. “I still don’t understand. Why?”

Harry turns to Peter. It’s not his secret to tell. 

“I’m Spiderman.” Peter says, not a second of hesitation. Harley is their soulmate after all. Harry was the first person he told about it. Of course Harley needed to know. “Harry and I have been friends all our lives, and we knew we were soulmates as soon as we got the bond, but then… I became Spiderman and I had to arrest his dad and we got in a fight and…” 

“I wouldn’t listen to reason. So I cut him off. I didn’t mean to cut you off too, Starlight. I’m so sorry.” Harry pulls Harley into a hug, desperate for physical contact now that… now that he can. “I’m so sorry. I wanted to get you back. Both of you back. But I couldn’t.” 

“Not until we were all together.” Peter laughs a little, watching Harley and Harry cling to each other before joining in. 

“We tried to find you, you know. Harry had so much money it’d be stupid not to. But there was just… no way.” Peter adds. 

“I knew you two couldn’t find me, it just… I was hurt anyways. I knew you two knew each other and… I didn’t realize you tried to find me. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Harry laughs bitterly. “We were over here hurting you without you knowing what the fuck was happening, you have every reason to be pissed at us. We’re the sorry ones.” Peter nods. 

“I should have trusted you, though.”

“Hey,” Peter shakes his head. “None of that. We’re together now, and that’s what matters. Right?”

“Right.”

“Yea.”

“Good. Now, will one of you goddamn kiss me already?” They all laugh. 

And then they goddamn kiss already.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, bloodline curses, emojis, incoherent yelling, and keyboard smashes are always welcome! Thanks!


End file.
